Total drama Zombie Cap 12
by zicaneborgen
Summary: Duncan, Joseph, Heather, Courtney y Lindsay, se les olvido que las evacuaciones eran en Newmarket, quedandose varados en Toronto, en ese momento conocen a un viejo simpatico que les contara todo sobre el virus


**Cap.12 Toronto de Ronald:**

El tiempo había pasado, el Camaro, parecía que volaba sobre la carretera, por la increíble velocidad a la cual este venia, seguía el camino de la "Kings Highway", la carretera que literalmente, los dejaría en el interior de Toronto, en ese día que estaba a poco de terminar y de ser menos seguro.

- oye, ¿te acuerdas del rifle con la sierra? – Pregunto Courtney a lado de Duncan – si, está en la cajuela, junto con el rifle de Joseph y unas cuantas cosas que me lleve del centro comercial – contesto Duncan – me estaba acordando. Cuando Grace intento abrir el garaje de los coches en la base militar, me grito que esa cosa no servía ¿Por qué? – Pregunto nuevamente Courtney – ah, rayos, se me olvido decirle a Grace que eso era para los tontos, el verdadero arrancador está oculto. Lo puse por si alguien quería utilizar mi arma en nuestra contra – explico Duncan a la chica, distrayéndose un poco en la conducción – ¡Hey! Grace no era tonta, nos ayudo mucho a pesar de lo que le paso a su hermano – contesto Courtney por la explicación – ¡cierto! ¿Crees que haya logrado salir de ahí con tantos zombis abajo? – Se pregunto Duncan – ella está bien, de seguro está en la camioneta con Kary y Raken, siguiéndonos desde lejos – argumento su compañera de asiento, no sabiendo la realidad del asunto al salir mucho antes que la camioneta.

Mientras ellos dos platicaban atrás, Heather y Joseph se conocían más uno al otro, abriendo la posibilidad de que hubiera algo mas entre ellos que solo un beso robado, lentamente supieron todo lo que era el otro, intercambiando ideas y sentimientos, siendo interrumpidos por Lindsay que se recargo en dormida e inconsciente sobre la espalda de Joseph – mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Joseph burlonamente, quitándosela de encima y recargándola del toro lado, teniendo cuidado de que no se despertara o lastimase – bien, sostenla fuerte, le prometí que cuando durmiera le cortaría el cabello – ordeno Heather a Joseph - ¡no seas maldita! – le dijo con un tono en el cual Heather no se ofendiera - ¿Por qué no? ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiso en el concurso de cocina? – Contesto Heather a su comentario – si, se unió con Leshawna y te encerraron en el congelador. Cualquier fan del programa lo sabe. No seas rencorosa, imagínate que ella te cortara e cabello a ti – contesto Joseph, intentando que se pusiera en la posición de Lindsay – ¡está bien! ¡No le haré nada! – Se enojo Heather, volteando del otro lado de donde estaba Joseph, quien viendo esto, intento tomar su mano diciéndole – vamos, no te enojes, recuerdas, eso te trae arrugas prematuras, aunque tú siempre serás hermosa para mí – por favor no solo para ti soy así – le contesto Heather a su comentario intentarlo hacerlo enojar a Joseph – me debería de considerar afortunado ¿no? – le contesto. Dándose cuenta que el paisaje de los arboles había acabado desde hace ya tiempo, siendo remplazado por casas y edificios propios de una ciudad grande – Duncan ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto ingenuamente Joseph – no te das cuenta, es Toronto, hemos llegado – contesto suspirando de satisfacción, creyendo que al estar aquí, iban a estar a salvo para cuando terminara la contingencia.

- Joseph miro la ciudad por donde podía, la vio como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y se emociono por la razón de que por fin estaban ahí y alegría por saber que sus amigos, todos, estaban a salvo, diciendo burlonamente algo que retumbaría en los oídos y mentes de Duncan y Courtney - Hey, imagínate que Grace se hubiera ido por otro lado – dijo,, haciendo que Duncan reaccionara, se sintiera como un tonto y gritara enojado, siendo seguido por Courtney quien solo bajo la cabeza y se puso la mano en su frente - ¡maldita sea, es cierto! – Grito Duncan extrañando a Joseph y despertando a Lindsay - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Joseph no sabiendo nada – si, Grace se iba a ir a Newmarket – le dijo Duncan enojado de su olvido – mientras íbamos hacia el transportador. Gwen y Grace prendieron la radio, escuchando que la zona de Toronto estaba evacuada y que el único lugar en donde iban a recibir sobrevivientes era en Newmarket – agrego Courtney explicando más detalladamente a su amigo confuso – ¿donde está Newmarket? ¿Está lejos? – Pregunto Joseph entendiendo la gravedad del asunto – no, para nada, no está muy lejos de Toronto – le contestó Courtney, costándole trabajo recordar donde estaba esa ciudad – pues que esperamos, hay que ir antes de que se haga noche – contesto, poniéndose cómodo para el viaje.

Duncan, inmediatamente dio vuelta al sentido contrario y acelero para irse de ahí e ir a la ciudad de Newmarket, pero de pronto, en ese acelerón del motor, empezó a detenerse, avanzar y detener- maldita porquería – exclamo Duncan al mismo instante que el Camaro se detuvo completamente haciendo ruido extraño y cortándose la energía - ¿Qué pasa Dun? – Le pregunto Joseph – ¿se volvió a quedar sin batería? – Agrego Lindsay – no ahora si fue el combustible que se acabo – le contesto Duncan golpeando el tablero del coche, arrancándolo una y otra vez esperando un milagro súbito, lo cual nunca iba a pasar.

- ¡genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Estamos varados en esta ciudad fantasma, zombis viniendo en camino, un estúpido coche que no sirve y te acabas de dar cuenta que las malditas evacuaciones están en Newmarket – grito enojada Heather, como si tuviera todo el derecho de renegar a su favor - ¡bueno no te veo proponer una puta idea! – le contesto Duncan volteando a verla, contestándole con la misma actitud y tono de voz – si, si tengo una y es llenar el tanque y prender el coche ¡Duncan! – le contesto Heather, retándolo con la mirada, como si se odiaran uno al otro, aunque solo se estaba pasando en un mal rato – ¡adivina que reina! De donde conseguirás la gasolina, y te doy un dato ¡tendremos que volverle a dar corriente al coche! ¡Quiero ver que hagas eso si tanto quieres irte! – Respondió acercándose mas a ella viéndose con cara de odio y desesperación - ¡ya basta! ¡Los dos! Es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí de noche, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, mañana vemos que hacemos con esto – dijo Joseph, sabiendo que las tenciones adentro del deportivo eran muy fuertes y tarde o temprano iba terminar en algo muy feo. Heather, Duncan, Courtney y Lindsay escucharon claramente lo que el camarógrafo había dicho y estuvieron de acuerdo casi al instante, Duncan volvió a su sitio y no hablo mas del asunto mientras que Heather fue jalada de hombros por Joseph – muy listo Joseph, pero dime, ¿donde podría ser seguro aquí? – Pregunto Courtney cruzada de brazos y mirando para fuera muy alerta de su exterior – oye Court que tal ahí - señalo Lindsay, el letrero de un lugar que parecía ser una cantina de mala muerte, con un letrero enorme diciendo con las letras de luces neón "over here".

El letrero, iluminado con verde y azul se mostraba tentador, para los sobrevivientes, para ellos era como una especie de revelación, un oasis en medio del desierto, creían que ahí había sobrevivientes y que tenían ayuda refugio para ellos. Sin dudarlo, sin pensar en consecuencias negativas, salieron del coche y se dirigieron cautelosamente al supuesto lugar seguro. Al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada, con un letrero improvisado diciendo "refugio, a la casa de la vuelta" decía casi inentendible por la poca luz del ocaso y su escritura deforme. Los cinco fueron hacia halla, sin pensar en nada, aunque siempre volteando de un lado para el otro sabiendo que los infectados todavía no llegaban a esa ciudad, pero no tardarían en hacerlo. Como de costumbre, Duncan y Courtney estuvieron juntos desde el trayecto de la camioneta hasta la casa en donde iban a encontrar el refugio. Joseph, no fue la acepción, quiso estar con Heather todo el tiempo del camino, despertando la atención de Lindsay – hay que lindos se ven juntos – dijo en su particular timbre de voz, acercándose de una manera obvia a Joseph para susúrrale algo al oído – que bueno que estas con ella, tal vez así su maldad desaparezca – le dijo, escuchándose hasta donde estaban caminando Duncan y Courtney enfrente – ¿disculpa? – volvió Heather a retar a Lindsay, tal y como lo había hecho en el transportador momentos antes de irse – no, nada – replico la rubia volviendo a su caminar – claro Lindsay, lo tendré en cuenta - contesto Joseph a la recomendación que la había dado – oye Joseph, tenemos un problema- le dijo Duncan a su amigo en modo serio - ¿que pasa? – Pregunto alejándose un poco de su amor – la puerta de la casa, esta abierta – le contesto Courtney alejada instintivamente de esa cosa, que amostraba ser un peligro inminente.

- no puede ser – exclamo Joseph viendo la puerta - ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto Heather viéndola también – propongo que nos metamos a ver – propuso Duncan, corriendo hacia el Camaro por su arma y la escopeta de Joseph – ¡idiota! ¡¿Crees que podemos contra esas cosas?! – le grito Heather mientras lo veía acercarse con las dos armas – la verdad, si. El que nos quiera acompañar está invitado – condiciona el chico, aventándole a Joseph su leal escopeta – espera ¿quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto Joseph –yo voy contigo – dijo Heather, tomando su pistola – ¡entonces voy! – contesto Joseph siguiendo a Duncan y a Heather al interior, dejando a Courtney y a Lindsay atrás, quienes los siguieron también por no quedarse solas en el exterior.

Al entrar, la casa, tenía un aspecto sombrío y espeluznante tal y como lo una casa de espantos, solo que esta tenia la contra de ser real, no un juego de feria, sino un lugar que podría desgarrarte el alma con el mínimo susto que hubiera por la obscuridad y soledad que se sentía en aire. Con estancia del lado derecho, en el centro, se encontraba un pasillo que al final daba a un sótano escaleras para abajo y para la derecha, también se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Después de esas escaleras de madera fina, en el pasillo, se encontraba otra entrada a lo que parecía ser un comedor, que tenía una barra y una cocina al fondo, muy pequeña para no interferir con el sótano. La casa, parecía pertenecer a alguien de una clase alta, que no queriendo mucho, busco un lugar acogedor para decorarlo a su gusto, madera fina, muebles de marca, adornos raros y exquisitos a la vista, pinturas de pared. Todo adornaba de una manera elegante y con estilo, algo que los sobrevivientes no podían admirar.

- oye, ¿ya viste estas fotos? – Pregunto Joseph al grupo, distrayéndose curiosamente para ver unos marcos en una pequeña mesa que estaba a lado – deja eso y concéntrate – lo regaño Courtney jalándolo de la espalda – "yo en el proyecto Vecordia" – leyó Heather la inscripción debajo de la foto, acercándose de lado de Joseph para ver de lo que se trataba - ¡Vecordia! – Dijo exaltada Courtney, retumbando esa palabra en sus oídos - ¿Qué pasa princesa? – Pregunto Duncan a Courtney, viendo su reacción a la palabra – Vecordia, lo oí en las noticias, así se llama el virus de los infectados – dijo, como si se tratara de una respuesta de examen – tranquila, seguro es otro Vecordia – dijo Joseph intentando tranquilizar a todos, incluyéndose a él. Después de que Joseph había dicho eso, un sonido, parecido a un rugido se escucho en dirección al comedor, el muy fuerte, retumbaba en la casa como si se tratase de un temblor, las ventanas temblaron y los oídos de los sobrevivientes también, sintieron un miedo ya muy peculiar en esa posición, después de 2 semanas sobreviviendo a una infección – ¿que es ese ruido? – Pregunto Lindsay, poniéndose atrás de todos – no lo sé, hay que ver que es – dijo Duncan caminando lentamente hacia le entrada – estás loco, vámonos de aquí – dijo Joseph acercándose a él – olvídalo viejo, al menso que haya otro lugar donde pasar la noche, yo sacare al infectado que está ahí para dormir bien – explico sus necesidades, quitándose a Joseph encima y continuando su camino, siendo seguido por todos.

Al llegar a la esquina, Duncan alzo su mano y diciendo que se detuvieran y lo dejaran ver, se asomo lentamente y vio un comedor, un cuarto elegante con la entrada a la cocina a la derechas una vitrina llena de licores y vinos costosos a la izquierda, y en el centro, un comedor para 6 personas de una madera reluciente con un mantel puesto y en el centro un ramo de flores marchito, sin embargo, Duncan no puso atención todas estas cosas, si no que centro su mirada en un bulto irreconocible sentado en la silla que daba a lado contrario de la entrada, el bulto parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad, con cuerpo descuidado y pelo calvo. Tenía una revista en la cara la cual miraba hacia arriba por, al parecer, quedarse dormido leyéndola – Duncan ¿Qué ves? – Pregunto Joseph a sus espaldas - ¿es un zombi? – Pregunto Heather estando atrás de Joseph - ¿y que es ese ruido? – pregunto fastidiada Courtney tapándose los oídos – es una anciano, y esta roncando, creo que no es un zombi – les contesto Duncan a todas las preguntas, acercándose poco a poco al hombre de la silla – no se Duncan, hay que ser precavidos, que tal si es un infectado – ole dijo Joseph a su amigo – solo hay una manera de averiguarlo viejo – contesto picando al bulto con una parte salida de la sierra de su rifle, haciendo que este saltara y sacara una pistola Desert Eagle de sus manos.

Ronald Lewis, era uno, sin decir el único, sobreviviente que se había quedado a vivir en la enrome cuidad fantasma que una vez fue la ciudad de Toronto, el esperaba recibir sobrevivientes a los primeros días de la contingencia, sin tener resultado alguno, dueño de un bar y electricista a domicilio, sabia como poder sobrevivir a una catástrofe como esa, teniendo reservas y conectando a la fuente eléctrica, baterías de auto para que su casa tuviera energía eléctrica, aunque esta se hubiera ido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente y después de ignorar avisos militares y haber sido evacuada toda la cuidad desde el día anterior. Ronald quedo convencido de que él era el único y que debía sobrevivir como pudiera, ese mismo día había tomado de una tienda no muy lejos de ahí, los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una lasaña de una vieja revista de cocina , siendo siendo un hombre cansado y con problemas renales, sucumbió al sueño, durmiéndose en su comedor mientras leía la receta, olvidando nuevamente tomar una nueva manija para la puerta de su casa y súbitamente siendo espantado por 5 jóvenes que estaban atrás de él esa misma tarde, antes de que el sol cayera por completo.

En la habitación, en la casa entera, se escucho los grito s de los cinco sobrevivientes y del hombre que se había quedado dormido en su comedor, el apuntando con su pistola de grueso calibre y Duncan y Joseph con sus respetivas armas - ¿¡Quiénes son!? ¿¡Que hacen aquí!? – Grito el hombre encañonándolos - ¡vimos su letrero y llegamos aquí! ¡Pensamos que era un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche! – Le grito Joseph poniendo la mano, intentando detener la pistola del señor y explicarle lo sucedido - ¡¿Cómo entraron aquí?! – Pregunto gritando nuevamente – la puerta estaba abierta – respondió Duncan tranquilo después del susto, sabiendo que el hombre viejo entendería su situación – en serio, maldita sea, se me olvida robar una manija nueva, desde que cambie la puerta, la estúpida manija no sirve, ni siquiera poniendo llave, dos mañanas, he despertado con la puerta abierta y las dos veces nunca me han robado, tengo tanta suerte y ahora creo que han entrado zombis, veo 2 valientes jóvenes y 3 bellas jovencitas atrás mío, sacándome un susto del carajo - platico Ronald, como si esas personas las conociera de algún lugar, teniendo esa sensación, tal y como la tuvo Brush en Washago – oigan, ¿no los he visto en alguna parte? ¿No sé, en el cine o vecinos míos?.... no, ya se , son de ese programa, lo veía los domingos en la tele del bar – dijo, pensando, rascándose la cabeza casi al grado de sangrársela, teniendo en su boca, la palabra que buscaba, el nombre del programa que tanto amigos como borrachos les gustaba ver en su bar de mala muerte y junto con ellos, compartía carcajadas y criticas, era ese programa dramático, en una isla, 22 jóvenes por 1 millón de dólares, algo que era digno de reuniones en ese bar. Entonces, instantáneamente se acordó de su titulo y del nombre de cada uno de los jóvenes que había en él y los que estaban en su casa en ese mismo momento, salto eufórico, como cualquier otro fan lo hubiera hecho, como si se hubiera encontrado el boleto del premio mayor de la lotería – ¡isla del drama! ¡Ustedes son de isla del drama! ¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Ustedes aquí en mi casa! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tantas personas en Ontario y viene a mi casa! ¡Ustedes¡ - grito una y otra vez Ronald saltando de alegría, como un niño de primaria, con el mismo espíritu y energía, sabiendo que su suerte había tocado puerta – dios, tú debes ser el darketo chico malo de Duncan ¿no? – Pregunto Ronald tomando la mano del chico – a si me dicen viejo, soy el mismo – Tu debes ser Courtney, fue muy malo lo que te hiso el perdedor de Harold ¿verdad? – Ni me lo recuerde por favor – dijo Courtney - no puede ser la vil y manipuladora de Heather en mi casa, dios, no me vallas a apuñalar por la espalda - dijo Ronald en sarcasmo estando mas emocionado que asustado - por favor, ese ya no es mi estilo – le contesto Heather moviendo la mano como en su anuncio, haciéndolo intencionalmente para emocionar muy mas al viejo fanático – tu ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Ronald amablemente a Joseph – soy un camarógrafo de isla del drama señor, me llamo Joseph – le respondió de la misma manera en la que el pregunto, teniendo mucha amistad con el - y tu eres la sexy de Lindsay guau es un honor – dijo Ronald observándola a su cara- que lindo de su parte señor, pero ¿Quién es? – pregunto Lindsay estrechando la mano del simpático – o modales los míos, soy Ronald Lewis, vieron el bar "Over here" yo trabaja ahí antes de esta horrible situación, pero cuéntenme de ustedes, vamos, díganme como hicieron para venir de Wawanakwa hasta acá. Pero primero déjenme prender las luces, cuando me dormí todavía era de día – dijo hiendo se por un momento de ahí, para atrancar la puerta, bien asegurada y prender la luz desde abajo en el sótano, dejando a los 5 sobrevivientes hablando con ellos mismos – que señor tan lindo – dijo Lindsay a los demás, remarcando a todos la primera impresión que tuvieron de Ronald – tal vez sea lindo y amable, que lo es. Pero lo que no se es porque el nombre del virus aparece en una foto suya – dijo Heather alegando que quería explicación de esa foto – Heather, tiene razón será un viejo simpático, pero me gustaría saber que oculta en esa foto - dijo Joseph planeando preguntarle al señor Ronald eso – pues vamos a preguntarle – dijo Duncan dejando su rifle en la mesa – hay que aprovechar que es fan de nosotros, no nos negara nada – agrego Courtney convenciendo mas a todos de sacarle la sopa a Ronald – oigan, se que suena un poco raro, pero ¿pueden autografiarme esta foto de mi y los muchachos del bar?, para colgarla en la pared y decir que vinieron a mi casa,¿ también puedo sacarme una foto? – Pregunto Ronald, poniendo Duncan, la foto y pluma y teniendo en mano una cámara análoga de royo – claro que si amigo, todo por ti, pero antes quiero que nos respondas algo – dijo Duncan al señor, poniendo la pluma y la foto en la mesa, mostrando que iba a hacerlo después - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Pregunto poniendo la cámara en el mismo lugar donde Duncan había dejado el rifle, la pluma y la foto – ¿tuviste algo que ver con el virus Vecordia? – pregunto Courtney hiendo directo al grano - ¿Cómo saben eso? – Pregunto Ronald sorprendido de que alguien supiera de eso – hay una foto tuya junto a un cadáver, la inscripción de abajo dice "yo en el proyecto Vecordia" – respondió Joseph esperando la respuesta con ansias – ha, claro, la foto, los militares me dijeron que la destruyera, no lo hice y la tengo ahí como broma, nadie entra a mi casa y por eso nadie la puede ver. ¡Que diablos! En esta situación de porquería creo que ya no vale la pena guardar el secreto. Les contare, pero antes vamos a cenar, preparare una lasaña exquisita, mientras ustedes se ponen cómodos. Hay dos cuartos arriba, los muchachos nos quedamos en una y las chicas en otro, ok – propuso Ronald – está bien y si quieres te contamos todo lo que quieras – le propuso igualmente Joseph haciendo una especie de pacto con Ronald.

El tiempo paso rápido, los sobrevivientes, fueron por el Camaro para ponerlo en la parte trasera, justamente enfrente del bar. Mientras que Ronald preparaba cuidadosamente la lasaña siguiendo la receta de la revista de cocina, haciéndola especialmente para su particular visita.

La cena, por fin estuvo lista y mientras comían todos reunidos en la mesa, contaron toda la aventura que habían vivido, como conocieron a Brush, el viaje en el transportador, la estancia en el centro comercial, la cabaña, la cocina del chef, etc. Toda la aventura que habían vivido se la contaban al pie de la letra, no escatimando en detalles, haciendo que Ronald se interesara más y más, aunque el propósito original de los sobrevivientes era que Ronald contara sobre el proyecto Vecordia.

Posteriormente , los platos estaban vacios y la conversación había acabado, Ronald por fin tenía lo que quería, incluyendo su foto y el autógrafo y era hora de que el cumpliera la parte de su trato – oigan, no quieren un poco de vino, soy muy fanático de este néctar de frutas divino, miren cosecha del 89, muy buena época, tomen – dijo Ronald pasando copas con vino a cada uno de sus distinguidos invitados, los cuales lo tomaron levemente tal y como se bebe, sin mayor problema.

-oye Ronald – llamo Joseph al viejo – dime mi amigo camarógrafo – contesto Ronald sirviéndose su copa de vino, tomándole un sorbo antes de ponerle atención a su amigo – ya cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, toca la tuya - dijo Joseph objetivamente a Ronald quien hiso la botella a un lado y pregunto – oigan es una historia larga ¿en serio quieren oírla? – Si – le contesto Duncan – bien todo comienza 30 años atrás – Ronald continuo contando.

- en 1979, era un joven fuerte, estaba haciendo mi servicio militar, había salido de la universidad, en facultad en medicina y me tomaron porque según ellos, era el mejor de mi clase. Me llevaron a las instalaciones del proyecto Vecordia a hacerme héroe, según ellos. Me contaron toda la historia de la organización y a que se dedicaban y contra que estaban luchando.

Me contaron que después de la victoria en el Reichstag en la segunda guerra mundial, un grupo de soldados americanos y soviéticos fueron acorralados en la cuidad de Magdeburgo, no muy lejos de la capital alemana, contaron que no eran soldados normales, que inclusive no solo eran nazis, sino que también americanos, judíos soviéticos, civiles, etc. Contaban que los atacaron con una fuerza sobrehumana, que intentaron correr, pero los seguían al grado de sangrarles las piernas. Fue la primera vez que un humano tenía contacto directo con el Virus Vecordia. El virus, se alija principalmente en el cerebro, se reproduce y se alimenta de las cosas que extrae el organismo por medio de su boca, el virus es simple, lo único que hace es controlar a la víctima y dictarle que hacer, el virus solo conoce dos cosas, buscar alimento para su subsistencia y buscar otros lugares donde alojarse, infectando mas humanos. Vecordia, no solo se aloja en el cerebro, los embriones, los que se encargan de contagiar a demás gente, se aloja en el torrente sanguíneo siendo este la principal fuente de contagio. Los recolectores, son los que capturan el alimento y los convierten en proteínas para el virus y por último. La madre, es el virus que se alija en el cerebro y controla todo lo que la victima hace, guiándose de recuerdos y vivencias, el virus busca lugares donde puede haber comida, se podría decir que el virus no es peligroso hasta que se conecta con la mente humana, y es por eso que para que se pueda eliminar el virus, se tenga que eliminar a la madre, al cerebro, la cabeza, un solo disparo y sucumbe, un golpe muy fuerte ahí, también lo hace morir. En si todo el maldito huésped es una colmena entera, trabajando en conjunto para su supervivencia, solo se puede compara con el sida pro su imposibilidad de ser curado y por casi tener inteligencia propia.

Después de eso, los pocos sobrevivientes, tanto rusos como aliados estadounidenses y canadienses, llevaron pruebas a sus países, mientras Rusia se llevo un cadáver, estados unidos con apoyo de Canadá se llevo otro, el que vieron en la foto, era un nazi infectado muerto, congelado una y otra vez para prolongar su frescura.

Durante la guerra fría, los estados unidos tuvieron miedo de que los soviéticos comenzaran no solo una guerra nuclear, sino que también una química, esparciendo el virus por montones en territorio norteamericano, viendo como se mataban unos a otro consumiéndose a sí mismos tomando la victoria.

A sí que a finales de los 40 el gobierno secretamente inicio el proyecto Vecordia, poniendo sus instalaciones subterráneas en la península Wawanakwa, en Canadá, para despistar a los rusos y…

- fue interrumpido por Courtney – imposible, la producción se hubiera dado cuenta, digo, como no se notara una base enorme a bajo de la tierra, debió haber algo que lo delatara – argumento, sacándole una risa burlona a Ronald – dime, puedes explicarme, como diablos había castores de tamaños de osos, gansos que parecían pterodáctilos o un yeti. Todo eso eran nuestras pruebas saliendo de sus jaulas, saliendo a la libertad y posiblemente infectando a uno de producción o algo así. Todo esto lo estudie, trabaje como burro solo para que en 1989 después e la caída del muro de Berlín, el gobierno no tuviera más miedo del bloque socialista, desalojando las instalaciones, no dejándonos ni siquiera apagar las computadoras abandonándola ahí,, Todos mis compañeros de trabajo se sentían decepcionados, después de haber trabajado y de haber estudiado el virus a tal grado de comprender lo que era, no pudimos saber de dónde vino y si había una cura-

platico Ronald cada vez perdiendo mas la cabeza, enojándose de cosas pasadas , mostrando a sus invitados una cara de ira que los hacía tener miedo instantáneo - ¿Ronald?¿Ronald?¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Joseph poniendo su mano en los hombros del viejo – es una de las razones por las cuales veía su programa, la isla, bueno, península Wawanakwa, es un lugar peligroso, no me extrañaría que alguien estúpido le hubiera dado de comer a un ganso o castor mutante para luego ser mordido, e infectado, tal vez eso fue lo que paso y de ahí se propago ¡perdí mi maldita juventud en esa base solo para nada!¡no hay cura! !no hay origen!¡no hay nada! – Platico, aumentando su tono de voz, sin perder la ira que se le había acumulado – solo, olvídenlo, no quiero hablar más de eso, mejor vallase a dormir, yo los alcanzo después – finalizo Ronald quedándose en la mesa con la mirada abajo, sintiendo como los cinco sobrevivientes se iban par arriba a descansar de su larga jornada – recuerda Ronald, mañana nos vamos a Newmarket, a la evacuación, no te duermas tarde, será una mañana muy larga- dijo Joseph antes de irse de ahí, viendo solo como Ronald lo escuchaba y seguí en su posición de lamento y soledad.


End file.
